Ice Princess
by oh-heydare
Summary: Blossom gets bored of studying so she escapes her room for the evening, looking for something fun to do. Implied BlossomxBrick, but not much. May or may not be a oneshot, BlossomxBrick will be increased if I write more.


**AN: Inspired by the episode "Ice Sore" (the one where Blossom gets her ice powers) :)**

* * *

><p>She piled her unruly hair into a ponytail, securing it with her favourite pink hair tie. She brushed it, getting the tangles out, wondering how her hair could have been so perfectly silky and neat when she was younger.<p>

Lots of things had changed since she was 5. Her hair, for instance. Her hands and feet had sprouted fingers and toes three years ago-apparently some delayed growth thing because they had never gone through the foetal stage.

But some things hadn't changed. Bubbles was still that adorable, cheery girl. Buttercup was still that rowdy, active tomboy, and herself, she was still the smart, nerdy one.

Which kind of explained why she was currently locked up in her room, studying for a quiz that's a month away. The entire house was quiet, save for the rustling of her notes being flipped. Bubbles was out on a date, Buttercup was out playing soccer with Mitch and the gang, and the Professor was out at another conference, just like every other Saturday.

She took yet another peek at the clock. It was 8.30pm, only 3 minutes since the last time she looked at the clock. It'd been going this way since 8pm. She threw her pink highlighter on the table; she couldn't take it anymore. She was sick of doing math equations that probably weren't even applicable in reality.

She grabbed her parka, pulled on her black turtleneck sweater on and slipped her black tights on underneath her pink skirt. She put on her boots and neatened her hair, hoping it would look more presentable than the normal messy state it seemed to be doomed to stay in.

She walked down the street, allowing her heart to guide her way as she watched the little white flakes fall to the ground. A chilly gust of wind blew from the front, making her shiver and hug her parka closer, trying to retain whatever body heat she had left.

A sign caught her eye. She looked up and read the elegant script on the poster, "ICEWINGS". It was an ice show. Blossom smiled, she knew exactly where she wanted to go now.

She stepped into the rink, taking in the magnificent sight of the ice, gleaming under the white lights. The smooth and shiny surface of the floor was so enticing, she couldn't help but want to step onto the ice and feel it running underneath her feet.

"Hey, you!" a deep voice echoed through the empty place. Blossom jumped in surprise, she had thought that she was alone in the rink.

"Don't you know the rink's closed? You're not supposed to be here." The person speaking walked forward, emerging from the darker corner of the place. Blossom glanced at the sign on the door. True enough, it was flipped to show the word "CLOSED".

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know," she said softly and turned around to leave, an empty feeling replacing the joy in her heart. _I guess it's back to studying_, she thought.

"Blossom?" the voice called again. "Is that you?"

She turned around and took a good look at the person who had spoken for the first time. That auburn hair and red cap...

"Brick?" she asked, unsure.

"So we meet again, Pinky," he teased. "What did you come here for, anyway?"

"I was... bored at home. So I came out and decided to come here. I should probably leave, I shouldn't even be here," she said with a tone of sadness in her voice.

Brick felt sad for her. He knew what it was like to wander around, not knowing where to go. He'd been living like that for years until he found the rink. He knew what it was like to finally find somewhere where he felt like he actually belonged, for unexplainable reasons.

"Hey," he called, reaching his hand behind his neck to rub it awkwardly. "I work here and I actually have some stuff I still need to do around here, so I won't be leaving for a while. I guess you could stay here... for a while."

Blossom looked up from the ground, shocked. Was Brick being ... _nice_ to her?

"Really? You'd allow me to?" she asked suspiciously.

"Sure, why not? You need skates?" he asked, rummaging through the boxes to find her size. She nodded quietly and he tossed her a pair.

"Thanks," she said, trying to hide the happiness in her voice. Brick heard it anyway. He smiled and walked back to the corner he'd come from, going back to work, secretly giving Blossom some privacy.

She pulled on the skates and stepped onto the ice, gripping the side tightly. Hesitantly, she took a few steps forward, still holding onto the side, and smiled when she didn't fall. She took a few more experimental steps forward and began to get the hang of it. She picked up the speed a little, holding onto the side the whole time.

The feeling of the ice sliding beneath her feet was amazing- even better than she had imagined. Confidently, she let go of the side and began skating on her own without any support.

"Bloss," Brick called, all of a sudden. She screamed and panicked as she lost control.

Two strong hands caught her right before she hit the ice. Relief flooded through her.

"Sorry," he mumbled, shocking her again as the apology escaped his lips.

"Um, it's okay," she said. She regained her balance and stood up, only to find her face inches from Brick's. She blushed and they looked away uncomfortably.

"Uh, is this your first time skating?" Brick asked, breaking the awkward silence that had settled between them.

"Yeah," she admitted. How did he know? Had he been watching her the whole time? Was she that bad?

"Wow," he murmured, obviously impressed. "You're really good then. It's just that there are a few mistakes with your posture... Would you like me to teach you?"

"Oh, okay," she said and smiled at him.

"Here," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder. Suddenly, she felt so aware of his presence, like never before. "Just bend your knees slightly, until you can't see your toes, and push your right foot back."

She followed his instructions and felt herself slide forward.

"Lean forward slightly, it helps you to balance."

She followed again and continued skating forward, feeling more confident than when she was skating alone. She began going faster again, enjoying the adrenaline pumping through her veins.

"Hey Brick," she said. "Race ya."

* * *

><p>She pulled on her boots and picked up the skates lying on the floor.<p>

"Thanks," she said, passing the skates back to him. "For everything."

"Yeah, it was fun," he said and smiled at her, making her heart beat even faster. "We should do this more often."

"So, every Saturday? 8.30pm?"

"Yeah, I know how much you love the ice," he said, and then stepped closer to her to whisper in her ear, "Ice Princess."

She blushed and rolled her eyes.

"Yeah okay, whatever, see you next Saturday then," she said, and left.

* * *

><p>She flew through her open window and changed out of her clothes hurriedly. She plopped herself back in front of her desk and looked at her notes. Nothing on the page made sense anymore, not after what had just taken place.<p>

The front door slammed shut one floor down. She'd gotten home just in time.

"Blossom," the Professor called up the stairs.

"Yeah?"

He walked into the room and looked at her studying.

"How was studying? Learn much?"

"Yeah, I learnt a lot," she said, grinning.

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R? :) CC is greatly appreciated!<strong>

**P.S.: This may or may not be a oneshot. Let me know what you think!**


End file.
